


Let's Be Lovers Tonight

by Tina0609



Series: Prompts and Challenges [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: Becks Walker is the P.A. of Tom Hiddleston. She's also his fake date for his mum's birthday.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts and Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594171
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	Let's Be Lovers Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for just-the-hiddles' 1k followers celebration.

I started my Monday like I started every Monday – too late, because I couldn’t put away that book the evening before and had to rush to the bathroom, with the result of me having to tie my long hair up in a loose bun and head to the Tube station with my hair wet.

On my way from the station to the office I picked up two coffees – one for me, one for Luke – as well as one chocolate and one lemon muffin – both for me. I wasn’t too late to have at least something for breakfast after all. Also, Luke was a nice boss, he rarely yelled, and mostly it wasn’t directed at any of his employees. His clients neither, mostly he just shouted in his office at nobody in particular and just about the entire media in general.

I had worked with Luke Windsor, well, for him really, for the past almost five years, and it never got boring. Quite the opposite really.

While I wasn’t part of the team of PR agents, I was part of the company. One could say I was an overpaid babysitter, while I'd like to think I was a decently paid assistant to the stars. Well, one at the time, no matter how good you were at scheduling and working under pressure, nobody could handle more than one of those Hollywood stars at the same time. Even if they were as nice as Tom Hiddleston.

I rushed through the front door of the building, greeted by Henry, the nice man working the reception desk on the ground floor.

“Don't you worry, Miss Walker, nobody’s here for the meeting yet, except Mister Windsor of course.”

I smiled back, catching my breath a little. “It really wouldn’t be the first time. But thank you, Henry.”

I got a polite nod in return, before I walked to the elevators, and waited for them to bring me up to the third floor.

Luke was still in his office when I got in. Henry had been right, nobody was here but Luke and now me.

“I brought you coffee!” I called in my boss's general direction and got a, “Thank you!” in return.

I put my things down in one of the two meeting rooms – the smaller, but cosier one, since it would only be Luke, Tom, and me.

Not a minute after my arrival – I was already slurping away on my muffin and coffee – Luke joined me. He was wearing jeans and a sweater, a clear sign that he had no business meetings to attend. Good for him.

“As always, lovely to see you, Becks,” he told me as I got up to hug him.

“You too, Luke.”

When he sat down opposite me, I saw him glancing at his watch. He smirked. “I guess there was none of the ‘MTBOT’ today?”

I laughed out loud. “Nope. I try to not make it too obvious. He knows the meeting always starts at 8.30.”

‘MTBOT’ was short for ‘Make Tom Be On Time’, a scheme Luke and I came up with to make sure our mutual friend, and pain in the ass if he wanted to be, would be somewhat early for an event. Or at least not be the last person to arrive on the red carpet and make the shows start half an hour later than planned. So far he didn’t know what was going on. I simply usually told him the event would start at 6 when it was actually going to start at 6.30.

“Yes. He knows. Don’t know why he still doesn’t manage to show up on time,” Luke grumbled, but I knew he wasn’t really mad. He liked Tom way too much for that.

“I’m sure it’s actually Bobby's fault,” I mumbled into my muffin. “Or the water didn’t get warm soon enough. Or the queue for coffee was too long.”

“Maybe Sarah called again.”

Obviously, we had heard it all.

Ten minutes later, the elevator announced the arrival of another person. And quick steps as well as an already muttered, “Sorry, sorry, I know, I know”, announced the arrival of the one and only Tom Hiddleston. And Bobby.

Luke and I grinned at the man who wore his favourite uniform of dark jeans and a blue jumper. This time in the summer version with rolled-up sleeves.

“Bobby didn’t want to be left alone. And then he sniffed at everything. So sorry. But I brought coffee!” He held up three coffee-to-go cups in a holder that seemed to survive the way over to the office.

I saw Luke rolling his eyes, but hiding a grin at the same time. “Thank you, Tom.”

“Yes,” I chimed in, “Thank you, Tom. Can we start then?”

* * *

Depending on how busy Tom was, we – that was Luke, Tom, and me – met regularly on Mondays to discuss Tom’s schedule either for the upcoming week or for a bit further ahead.

So Tom knew when he had to be where and how he could plan his free time, Luke knew what he had to prepare in case Tom's private life was involved, and I knew if I had to take suits to the cleaners, (re-)organise travel details, or get secret or not so secret girlfriends from one place to the other. It’d been a few months since I had to do that.

Since it was Tom’s last week of playing Betrayal at the West End, this meeting was a quick one. Nothing ahead except shows and then the cast party on Saturday.

“Are you going to be there as well?” Tom asked me, after he checked if Luke could make it (he could).

I must have made a face, because I could see the frown forming on Tom’s – admittedly – quite handsome face.

“There was always just talk of a private affair with all your families and some friends,” I started and checked with Luke just to be sure. He smiled, grinned almost, and nodded. “So I made plans with Jessica already.”

“Well, you’re obviously included when I talk about ‘friends’,” Tom mumbled, before he cleared his throat, then blushed in a light pink and stared at the table.

The thing was, I knew what Tom felt for me. Or well, I assumed, and was probably right, that he had a little crush on me. It wasn’t that I just believed every man found me attractive, or that they should. It was just that as much of a brilliant actor Tom was on stage and sometimes when he gave it his best to keep his private life private, he was the worst person to keep his true feelings in check when he was just him.

And I could sense his slight nervousness, his sometimes stuttered words, or his pink tinted cheeks or slightly awkward situations we found ourselves in.

However lovely, funny, and cute it was to make the protagonists of books and movies oblivious to true feelings, in real life you could often tell.

I doubted the feelings were much deeper than a crush and friendship, but I thought it was possible for Tom to risk it and at least try and have a first date.

And if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was something like my boss, I’d have gone for it. But he was, and I wasn’t stupid enough to risk my professional career and my reputation for a crush.

There would come others eventually, in Tom's life and in mine.

“I know, Tom,” I said, trying to sound way cooler than I felt. Because although I knew that dating was a bad idea it didn’t mean that I was immune to stupid decisions. “And I appreciate it. Next time.”

He mumbled something I couldn’t quite make out as Luke seemed to try his best to get us back on the business track. Or at least back from awkward glances and muttered half sentences.

“Okay, cleared that up. What about the weekend after? Diana’s birthday? Do you need help shopping for presents?”

Tom shot him a look and an eye-roll that made me giggle and then quickly hide it behind a cough. He'd made it in Hollywood and beyond as well as on stage, and he was basically never on time, but there was no way Tom would let anyone else choose presents for his mum. Or his sisters, nieces, best friends, or girlfriends for that matter.

“I’ll manage,” he bit out, making Luke chuckle.

“Understood. But you will spend your weekend by the coast then, right?”

“Yup, no events then, please.”

Luke and I both nodded. Time with his family was important to Tom, much more now with 38 than it had been when I met him a few years ago. I understood. Your priorities change when you get older. It was the same for me, though I liked to remind both Tom and Luke that I hadn’t made it into my mid-thirties yet. I was 33, thank you very much.

I was just about to pack my things as the meeting was drawing to a close, when Tom’s groan startled me. I looked at him. He had his forearms on the table and was softly banging his head against them. Bobby was on the floor next to him, looking up, his head tilted. I shared a look with Luke, before I cleared my throat.

“Dare I ask?”

“I haven’t told Mum about Laura,” he mumbled.

Luke chuckled, and I had to think for a moment, before I remembered. “Oh.”

Laura was the last girlfriend. Well, the woman he dated. It wasn’t much more, but as excited as Tom could get, he of course told his family about it. Even if it was just to make them stop asking. I assumed that Diana would have loved to meet said Laura on her birthday. I was right.

“I can’t go there alone,” Tom whined. “She'll ask and she’ll pity me, and the next time I visit she’ll have some daughter or niece of one of her friends over and I’ll have to have tea with them or something.”

He wasn't even exaggerating, it had happened before.

“It won’t be that bad, mate,” Luke tried to reassure him, but even I could tell that he knew that wasn’t true.

“Kill me,” Tom groaned.

* * *

We didn’t kill him. As far as I knew Bobby didn’t kill him either, and Zawe and Charlie didn't seem to have any mercy as well.

Based on the texts from the cast party – and the few hours after – several Gin and Tonics could have done the job though.

As a helpful P.A. and a mocking friend, I decided to go round Tom’s house at shortly past 11 on the Sunday after the party. Tom surely was up by then.

When he didn’t open the door after my second time of ringing the bell and after I could hear Bobby in the backyard, I used my spare key to let myself in, though. What if Tom was lying in his bathroom, unconscious not only from a night of drinking but from being sick or hitting his head as well?

When I got into the hallway however, I was greeted by none other than Diana Hiddleston, Tom’s mum.

“Oops,” I mumbled, not too intelligent.

“Oh, Rebecka, dear! It’s so good to see you! Tom’s taking a shower, I think I woke him up.”

She didn’t look the least bit apologetic about it, as she came towards me with a smile, the arms outstretched to greet me with a hug.

For such a small lady, she was strong, and again I was reminded of where Tom got his talent for hugs. It ran in the family, but certainly Diana and Tom were the two professionals.

It wasn’t my first time meeting Tom’s mum, or any of the Hiddleston family for that matter. They came to premieres or regular shows and screenings, and sometimes I also dropped Tom off at his mum’s, when he didn’t want to go home first after coming home from a long shoot.

The Hiddleston family was great, but I understood why Tom wasn't too thrilled about telling them about Laura.

While he often was too curious for his own good, and quite the chatterbox who couldn’t shut up to save his life, Tom was nothing compared to Diana (and Emma) Hiddleston. They were a force to be reckoned with, and it was only due to Sarah’s and sometimes James’ warnings in advance that Tom got out of a Christmas or birthday dinner unharmed.

“I hope you all had a good night yesterday,” I replied as she let go of me, but held on to my hands still. “I heard you stayed with Emma, Jack, and the children afterwards?”

“Oh, I did. And we had. It was lovely, dear. Tom stayed longer, though. And it’s so sad that you couldn’t make it.”

“Next time,” I smiled.

“Good,” she patted my hands. “Good.”

“I actually just wanted to check in on Tom. But he seems to be alright after all.”

“Oh, he is. And that’s lovely of you. And so lovely that you have a key as well.”

With the way Diana smiled at me now, almost knowingly, though I didn't know what there was to know, I decided that it was time for me to go, before things got awkward. Like I said, she’s a force to be reckoned with.

“Yes. For emergencies,” I answered and then made my way slowly backwards. It was always a tricky business, trying to find the right speed when walking away from a Hiddleston. They always knew when something was up. Even when there actually wasn’t anything being ‘up’. “Have a nice birthday next week, Diana, I hope—”

But I couldn’t finish, because that was the moment Tom came down the stairs, hair still damp from his shower, wearing jogging bottoms and a grey t-shirt.

“Oh,” he said, startled. “Becks. I didn't hear you come in.”

“She rang the bell twice, and then she was quicker to open the door than me,” Diana said as an explanation.

“Yeah,” was all that I contributed. “I just wanted to check in on you, actually. And—”

Again, I couldn’t finish. “She already wants to leave. But you’re a better host than that, aren’t you, Tom? Go sit down in the living-room, dear, Tom and I are going to make us some tea.”

There was neither a question in there nor a chance to point out that Tom actually didn’t even know he had a guest.

So, I thought, one cup of tea wouldn’t kill me, and maybe I could also contribute to Tom suffering a little less by acting as a cushion between them.

Five minutes later I heard eager footsteps, a bit too eager for my liking.

“Why didn't you say so from the beginning?” Diana smiled at me, and as I stood up from the couch to help her with the tea, I noticed three things.

She wasn’t carrying a tray or even a cup of tea,

She was smiling brightly at me, quickening her steps, and reaching out again as if she wanted to hug me,

Tom was hot on her heels, making big gestures to me, looking more than a little panicked, and definitely more than apologetic.

What the hell?

“You could have told me you’re a couple now! I waited for this, I knew it from the beginning!”

Again, what the hell?

“I...” I stuttered, “I... what?”

I suddenly felt very dizzy, but Diana was right there to hug me. Over her shoulder I could see Tom shaking his head furiously, mouthing ‘sorry’ repeatedly for only me to see. Surely, he didn't? Noooo, he didn’t.

“Tom just told me. I must admit I got a little worried about you two never figuring out. But I had an inkling what with Laura being out of the picture as well, and now you having a key.”

He did.

“How long has it been? Tom wouldn’t tell me.”

She finally let go of me, locking eyes with me expectantly. Behind her, Tom started pacing.

“Oh, I bet he wouldn't.”

That made him shoot me a look, and before I could say anything else, he was next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, making his mum take a step back and watch us lovingly. I could see her already planning a wedding in her head.

Tom pulled me a little closer, making me stumble so I didn't have a choice but to put a hand on his chest, leaning closer. Now, I could see Diana thinking about more grand-children.

“It's very recent,” Tom said, “Not even two months.”

‘Not even two minutes,’ I wanted to add, but then I could see the smile on Diana’s face, and I could also feel the way Tom held me. Goodness, I couldn’t break her heart. And I couldn’t leave Tom hanging, either, could I? Whatever his reason was.

“But we’re so very happy,” I told her, in my best royal-engagement-interview-voice.

* * *

“I am so, so sorry,” Tom said from the driver seat on my right. He'd said it five times already.

“It’s fine, Tom.”

I seemed to have reached the stage of acceptance – or maybe it was resignation – and slowly believed it wouldn’t be so bad myself. I mean, it was a birthday. How horrible could it get?

“You’re coming to my mum’s birthday with me, Becks. It’s not fine at all.”

“Do you not want me to come and let you explain the situation to your family?”

Tom shot me a quick look of panic. “No.”

“Good. Shut up then.”

He'd explained the situation to me that had brought this strange event upon us.

He’d been tired, possibly a little hungover, and Diana had asked and asked the night before why it hadn’t worked out with Laura. Then Tom had just told her, ‘for reasons’ and with me coming in with my own key, Diana must had thought those reasons were me. And somehow – again, the hangover probably – Tom had been too slow to correct her. And I was too lovely to not help my kind of boss and my friend.

So, here we were, in Tom's Audi and on the way up north to meet the extended Hiddleston family for Diana’s birthday. Bobby was in the back of the car, happily watching the outside world flying by.

Everyone was invited, Tom's sisters with their families, Tom's aunts and uncles, cousins, and family friends. And me. The ‘girlfriend’. It was only one weekend. Two days. I could survive two days.

We had informed Luke, just in case that there would be pictures coming out. What made me a bit paranoid was the lack of yelling on his part. Instead there had been a strange chuckle and a muttered, “Of course”.

And I understood in a way. This wasn’t the best of situations one could find oneself in, especially with Tom's crush on me. And mine. But then again, we had managed for so long. What were a few days more?

“Thank you,” Tom said next, which brought me out of my musings.

I looked at him. He was biting his bottom lip, hands on the wheel, eyes focused on the road, though I thought it was mostly due to not having to look at me than being mindful of the traffic ahead. Yes, it was a late morning on a Saturday, but we were almost there, and Tom knew the way by heart, with eyes closed probably. Not that I wanted him to try.

He wasn’t in a suit yet, with the official birthday party being that evening. Instead he wore one of his trusty dark jeans, and a dark green t-shirt. The temperatures weren’t high for June, but it wasn't cold, either.

That was also the reason I'd decided to wear my summer dress with a jeans jacket should it get too cold later. I would just do my hair and make-up a little bit, and would be ready for a family party.

“You’re welcome, Tom,” I answered as we drove into town, and I let my hand rest on his thigh. What? We were supposed to be a couple, weren’t we?

* * *

And boy, did we play our part. Tom was an actor, so I didn't expect anything else from him, but I was a bit surprised by my own acting ability, holding hands, snuggling close, calling him “Babe”, not jumping at being called “Love”, and telling everyone who wanted to hear it, how we met on the job, and how we slowly got to know each other.

Which wasn't even wrong.

It was at the dinner table after the pudding had been served that Tom truly surprised me.

While I panicked a bit at his aunt Susan's question of how he’d won me over after our mutual pining – yes, we'd somehow gone for that – and instead of looking at me wide-eyed, Tom just grabbed my hand on the table and smiled at me.

“Well, I was reluctant to ask her out first. And Becks was reluctant to agree. Which was to be expected, because she loves her job, we love our friendship, and the media can be tough.” Cue nodding all around the table, and I found myself joining in as well. “But I really, really wanted to try. Because I simply couldn’t imagine my life without coming home to tell her about it. And as our professional lives will lead us to different cities or stages eventually—” he squeezed my hand at that and winked at me, “I didn't want the same for our private lives. So after she was there for me during a dinner with... friends, I thought to myself that one date wouldn’t hurt. We’d just go back to being friends, if it didn’t work out. Luckily for me, it did.”

I blushed at that, feeling all eyes on me, some more knowing than others – I didn’t even think about looking at Diana, Sarah, or Emma, who would no doubt be smirking at me – and Tom’s thumb drawing circles on the back of my hand. He was a great actor, but he did have the tendency to overdo it. That story almost felt too real to be true. And well, it wasn't true, so there was that.

“It did work out just fine,” I croaked out, taking a big gulp from my wine glass.

* * *

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Tom said softly as we both arranged ourselves on the bed, Bobby staying downstairs in the living-room.

Of course, it was just one bed, and of could hear the screams of joy from romance book authors everywhere. We were supposed to be dating, giving us two separate rooms would have been ridiculous. Especially with more family members staying over. I had known it was coming and had a sleeping shirt as well as an old pair of boxer shorts with me that I used to sleep in sometimes. Tom was wearing a shirt and boxer shorts as well.

“What do you mean?” I asked, getting comfortable under the covers and rolling onto my left side to face Tom, who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a soft blush on his cheeks.

He turned his head, glaring at me. Possibly because I was acting far too innocent. I simply shrugged one shoulder.

“The story, of course.”

“Of course.”  
He turned on his right side then, getting closer to me seemingly by accident.

“I know I’ve made you uncomfortable.” I shrugged again. “But I needed a good story.”

“It was a lovely one. That’s a nice idea. Continuing being friends, if it doesn’t work out and all that.”

Tom’s eyebrows rose. “You think so?”

“Tom,” I started, “don’t do that.” I shook my head and began to turn around. If I just switched off the lamp on the bedside table and ignored him with my back to him, this conversation wouldn’t be able to happen. I had my reasons and he knew that, even if I’d never told him. They were the same reasons he’d told his family downstairs.

Tom grabbed my arm before I could fully turn around, making me face him again.

“Becks,” he said, “Rebecka, I know I’m far from subtle about my feelings for you. I also know that you think this is a stupid crush on you that’ll go away. News flash, it’s been there for years.”

What was he doing? He wasn’t supposed to tell me. If he didn’t tell me, I could go on pretending I didn’t know. “I think you had too much wine, Tom. We should sleep.”

He shook his head. “I’m as sober as I can be, Becks.” Tom sighed. Then he lightly brushed my upper arm with his finger. “I know you’re afraid. I know you don’t want to risk your career. But I mean what I said downstairs. You were amazing tonight. You’ve done so much for me. And eventually someone else will need you as their assistant or there’ll be new opportunities waiting for you. I don’t want to tell anyone else about my day. Nobody else would do anything like this for me. One date. If it ends badly, we'll go back to being friends. And if it ends well – which it will – we will talk to Luke. This won’t affect your career.”

His eyes were so blue. It was a stupid thing to recognise in this moment, but they were. They were deeply blue, and they were honest. And lively, and kind, and they were Tom’s, and somehow I forgot to protest.

Instead my gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips. Back to his eyes. And then to his lips again. He was getting closer. Then he stopped for a moment and waited. I must have come one tiny bit closer, because suddenly our lips met.

We both moaned into the kiss, our lips moving together. Tom’s hand came up to my face, his fingers ghosting over my cheek. I opened my mouth, my tongue darting out to taste him. Just as he wanted to respond, I darted back the tiniest bit.

“One date,” I mumbled against his mouth.

I could feel his smile.


End file.
